Belladonna
by Slytherin Poet
Summary: A possible way Buttercup became Belladonna. Some Ace/Buttercup. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I was tired of being me. People wonder why Buttercup, the most stubborn of the powerpuff girls would join a retired gang in a band. No one cares that I can sing. No one cares that the band is actually gaining momentum outside of Townsville. No one cares that I'm not just "The Toughest Fighter."

I guess I wanted to prove that I can be more than a fight-crazed tom boy. I can put heart into music, and I do. I am being super, without help from my powers.

And yes, I left for Ace, too. I still don't know how _that_ happened. I guess I'll get to that. Let me start at the beginning.

It was just after another battle with another monster. Boring, and easy. And some kid in the crowd, he couldn't have been more than ten, pulled his mom's sleeve and pointed at me as we flew down. He said something I couldn't hear, but as I got closer I heard his mom reply, "That' Buttercup. She _is_ a Powerpuff."

I was close enough to hear what he whispered to her next. "But why doesn't she smile?"

I looked at Bubbles and Blossom. They were both so happy about the dumb monster. I hadn't realized I was frowning. I tuned back into the conversation.

"Bubbles can speak Spanish, Blossom has ice breath, and Buttercup can curl her tongue."

I turned away, embarrassed. I looked at my sisters. They were so proud. I suddenly felt horrible. I wasn't like them. We were graduating in two months. I didn't know about them, but fighting monsters every day was not part of my plans for life. I went home thinking the problem over. For a the first time in a while I didn't feel like hitting something. I felt... empty.

I waited until Blossom and Bubbles fell asleep that night, and I pulled out a notebook and a pen. After about twenty minutes, I had a list. I fell asleep satisfied that I had what I needed. I needed change, and I was going to start the next day.

I started small. I didn't want anyone to notice, in case they made a big deal about it. I went over #1 in my head again. I was glad it was Saturday. I left an hour before anyone else would wake up, and flew to a drug store. I got what I needed, and flew home. I still had enough time. I went to our bathroom and locked the door. I stared at the hair dye for awhile before I opened it. I put on the gloves, and got to work.

I was in the shower when Blossom woke up. I knew that because she was banging on the bathroom door.

"When are you going to be out?" she whined. "Buttercup!"

I got out quickly, making sure to cover my hair with a towel. "All yours," I said cheerfully.

Blossom blinked, and then walked past me to the bathroom without saying a word.

At her vanity, I took out her straightener and got to work.

Everyone was quiet at breakfast. The Professor came in talking about some project or other. Then he saw me and hadn't said anything since. Bubbles smiled at first, but saw the look on Blossom's face and fell silent.

Blossom couldn't decide weather to be mad, sickened, or scandalized. I almost laughed at the expressions she kept making, but thought better of it.

The Professor broke the tension, slowly saying, "Honey?"

He was staring at me, but I still gave him a _Who, me_? look as I said, "Yes?"

"Why are there green streaks in your hair?" he sounded like he wanted me to shake my head, and have all the dye fall out.

"Because I dyed streaks in it," I answered simply.

Blossom got up abruptly and left. I guess she picked mad.

I tried not to start yelling or to start hitting something.

After breakfast, I flew out to the Townsville Park. I started to worry about what I was doing. I made myself stop thinking it. I rummaged in my pocket, feeling for the piece of paper that held my reassurance. I read the list again, thinking about the final result. I saw a world I could live life by my own rules. I was done being a Powerpuff and done with Townsville. I felt better.

1 Change my hair- Add green and straighten

2 Stop dressing "super"-dress how _I _want to

3 Don't use powers unless I have to. Or try.

4 Change my name- Belle? Belladonna?

5 Find something to do- Fix bikes? Join a band?

6 Leave Townsville. ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I AM SO SORRY! I have been unable to update for ages. Why, I cannot tell, but believe me when I say I am ever so sorry. Feel free to be harsh. End the pitiful A/N

I wasn't sure at first, but this was starting to get fun.

I tore through my clothes, putting most of them in a give-away pile. I kept very few. Just my underwear, (most of it) a green tank top, and an old black hoodie. I kept a pair of school jeans to go to the mall with. Before leaving, I found my Ziploc baggie full of cash, and took half. Almost four hundred dollars. If I was careful, I could get lots of new clothes that weren't so hero-y. I was done being a role model and I was at number two on the list.

I was going to wear the clothes I wanted to wear, not the clothes people think I should wear.

Whenever I started to hesitate, I made myself focus. I flew around all day, going to malls and vintage stores and department stores. By the end of it all, I was exhausted. I don't like shopping under normal circumstances, and especially not when I give myself an anxiety attack while doing it.

No one asked me what I was doing, but when I started coming home every three hours with a couple of shopping bags, Blossom got to a new level of angry.

Actually, at first she was slightly hopeful. But then she saw the clothes. They were not just black and green, but I couldn't help it if they were my favorite colors. Some things never change. I was done with preppy and sporty clothes. Bring on the ripped up jeans and Nirvana t-shirts. Not the best band for the children that look up to heros. Oh well.

I considered that for a moment. Soon, there would be no more "Be good, like the Powerpuff Girls," or "Trust the police, your teachers, and the Powerpuff Girls."

I didn't know how these things would change, but I was so ready for it to happen I was nearly suffocating. I put on a black beanie, a dark green t-shirt, a black jacket, and holey jeans. I topped (or bottomed) the outfit off with green skater sneakers. Too bad I can't skateboard to save my life. Really, the problem has come up before.

I decided to get used to the feel of the new look and walk around Townsville. Barely anyone recognized me, and those who did didn't look at me too long before I stared them down. I felt so free. I started humming a song. Before I knew it, I was singing softly, walking down a dark alley.

Were you told, when you were little, not to go down a dark alley? Well, I wasn't. No one ever thought it would be an issue. I wish someone had the foresight to explain that one to me. Or maybe it was for the best? I'm not sure if what happened was a good thing yet or not.

I sang out, sure I was alone,_ Comfortably Numb _by Pink Floyd. I got to the part I felt was appropriate for my current situation, and I stopped and closed my eyes. I just let the words fill me.

When I was a child I had a fever

My hands felt just like two balloons

Now I've got that feeling once again

I can't explain you would not understand

This is not how I am

I have becme comfortably numb

I stood there a second, and heard someone clapping behind me. I whipped around, and felt a twist in my gut. I felt myself growl. Ace.

A/N I am terribly and miserably sorry. I hope people are still reading (all both of you) and I hope you like where the story is going. For a different Buttercup/Ace story that has nothing to do with Fusion Fall, you could check out my other story, Gone. Yes, I am aware that I just made a blatant, shameful plug and, especially since I was off the map for a _very_ long time, I should be ignored. But some people find Gone slightly less creepy. Please don't hate me. End A/N


	3. Chapter 3

1 Change my hair- Add green and straighten

2 Stop dressing "super"-dress how _I _want to

3 Don't use powers unless I have to. Or try.

4 Change my name- Belle? Belladonna?

5 Find something to do- Fix bikes? Join a band?

6 Leave Townsville. ASAP

Two down, the world to go. I wasn't sure how to handle three. One of the main reasons I've never left is because I relied on my powers so much. I needed to get in the habit of not using them, or I wouldn't be taken seriously. So, I tried my very hardest not to immediately tackle Ace.

"Very nice," he said, smiling. "I need a singer like that." He leaned against the brick wall, begging for me to use my laser vision on him.

Instead, I contained myself. I felt a word slip out from between my gritted teeth. "Why?"

He glanced over his sunglasses, surprised. He expected a beating almost as much as I wanted to give him one. "Oh, uh, my band just signed for a tour, and our lead vocals had a little... ah, accident." He said, regaining his cool facade.

I thought about that. Surprising both of us again, I shrugged and muttered "Fine," before I walked around the corner onto the street.

I was getting too impulsive. Quickly, so as not to do anything (else) I might regret later, and to follow goal number three, I ran home.

It would take awhile, so I decided to sort out number four. I liked five names: Belle, Belladonna, Beatrice, Bree, and Brina. I went through the list on the way, and eventually got it down to the one that would not only seem like the least likely for me to choose, but also the obvious choice.

Belladonna.

A/N Sorry it's short, but this chapter took a long time in my head, (almost a month! [sorry about that]) and there really is no better way to construct it. Other than the length and time, I apologize for nothing.


End file.
